The present invention relates to a device for loading and unloading a load from a vehicle having a pivot frame mounted at one end of the vehicle so as to be pivotal about a horizontal axis oriented perpendicularly to the direction of vehicle length. A cantilever arm is pivotally connected to the other end of the pivot frame for pivotal motion about an axis parallel to the horizontal axis. The cantilever arm is angled upwardly from the vehicle (when viewed in the loaded position) and is swingable by a power device (such as hydraulic power cylinders) to a position where the cantilever arm engages an abutment of the pivot frame.
Such a device is known and is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift (non-examined published application) 2,325,866. This prior art device includes a hook at the free end of an angled cantilever arm, which engages the load and, by pivoting the cantilever arm over the rear end of the vehicle, can set down or hoist the load. Although the prior art device has favorable lever ratios which reduce the load acting on the hydraulic power cylinders, it is suitable only for the manipulation of certain large, box-like containers which can be emptied in a manner similar to that of a sliding dump truck body.